


Weiss' Temptations

by Sir_Skullian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Job, Commissioned Work, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies with Beneifts, F/F, Futanari, Implied Incest, Neo Uses Her Scroll to Talk, Nonvewrbal Character, Other, Rough Riding, Semblance Disguise, Shattered Disguise, Therapy through Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weiss has a Dick, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: Weiss and Ruby have been secretly dating for a few months now, but when the group makes for Atlas and Ruby is reunited with Penny, Weiss grows jealous and in need of release. But as Weiss begins to get busy with one of her family’s servants, she soon gets into a relationship she never would have expected.Commissioned by Anonymous
Relationships: Neopolitan/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/ Servant, Willow Schnee/ Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Weiss' Temptations

Weiss walked through the wide empty halls of Schnee Manor, watching and rewatching the footage she’d confiscated from her father’s computer showcasing his under the table dealings with someone named Arthur Watts, still dumbfounded that she had this full proof of evidence against him.

For the most part, her father’s involvement in something nefarious really didn’t faze her as much as she thought it might. She’d long suspected her father of being a less than legitimate businessman, mostly due to how guarded he was of trade secrets and his long list of contacts, even from his own family. No, what surprised her most about sneaking into his office wasn’t what she found, but _who_ she had found.

Standing at his desk, drinking from a freshly opened bottle of alcohol as she often did only in private, had been Weiss’ mother, Willow. After revealing to Weiss that she’d installed cameras into her husband’s office, the very footage that Weiss was now rewatching from her Scroll, she pleaded with her about not forgetting about her brother Whitley. Weiss thought this was particularly off for her mother, but what was most concerning to Weiss were some of the thoughts that began to enter her head after seeing her mother again after so long.

It could be that Weiss hadn’t been intimate with anyone for a little while now, but something about how tight fitting her mother’s outfit had been or perhaps some Pavlovian response to the smell of the alcohol on her breath was making Weiss think…inappropriate things. Things like how her mother had a nice large behind that she could see herself being smothered with, or how plump her breasts looked whenever she clutched her hands to them. If only she could find some way to _have_ her…

Weiss shook her head as she began to replay the video on her Scroll, trying desperately to distract herself from the more perverse side of her mind and the pressure building between her legs. As the video played yet again and the incriminating conversation between the two men continued, she began to let her mind wander to another woman in her life, one who she actually had the potential to grab a hold of and possibly help with her rising sex drive.

Weiss had started dating Ruby just before the Vytal Festival, the two keeping their relationship a secret as best they could and only telling those really close to them after Weiss insisted on not wanting it to be widely known. Ruby had initially protested but said she understood Weiss’ apprehension, and despite their secrecy shared a loving, full relationship together. Then with everything that happened in Beacon, the team splitting apart and finally reuniting, the two had decided to try and pick things up where they had unceremoniously left off. And for a while, it seemed like things were going really well…until they arrived in Atlas, that is.

As soon as Ruby saw Penny again, Weiss felt like she may as well have not been there in Ruby’s mind every moment Penny was in the room, leaving her feeling betrayed by someone she cared dearly for. And it’s not like Ruby was flat out making out with Penny or anything; Weiss just felt like she wasn’t getting much of any attention whenever Penny was around, and while their relationship was still largely a secret, it didn’t mean she liked Ruby flirting wildly with someone in front of her.

She might not have felt so bad if it wasn’t for the fact that her and Ruby had only just started getting very intimate with one another despite the length of their relationship. Weiss had wanted to do stuff with Ruby ever since their first night as a couple, but she respected Ruby’s insistence that they take things slow. Ruby was new to dating and the more intimate parts that come with that, and despite the many tips Yang had been giving her about the subject, Weiss knew that Ruby didn’t want to screw things up by jumping in headfirst like she did with almost everything else.

At least Weiss knew Ruby’s hesitation wasn’t related to her cock. Weiss had been born with it and it was a big family secret that she had openly shared with her teammates, so Ruby was well aware of what she was getting into with Weiss from the moment they shared their first kiss. But a nagging part of Weiss’ inner turmoil couldn’t help but use that as some kind of excuse for why things had been moving so slowly…especially once they actually started getting intimate with one another.

Ruby was very shy their first time, insisting that Weiss take the lead before becoming overwhelmed and cutting things off prematurely. Weiss was patient and caring, of course, and as they tried again and again Ruby was beginning to loosen up and they could go for much longer than when they first started, but it was still a sore spot for Weiss to think that Ruby was _basic_ in bed. You’d think with having Yang as a sister Ruby would know at least a few tricks and positions, but it was almost always Ruby laying on her back with Weiss on top, no matter how often Weiss suggested they try something else.

Weiss enjoyed the intimacy in the moment, sure, but she wanted to do so much more with her partner, help her to feel more than just intimate and close whenever they made love. Weiss had even begun broaching the subject of anal, something that Ruby was _very_ opposed to for some reason, and the two had recently gotten into a big fight over how much Weiss wanted to, as Ruby put it, experiment. Ruby had said she felt like Weiss didn’t think she was enough, and that had hurt Weiss more than any of the times they’d argued before that.

That argument still fresh in her mind combined with Ruby fawning over Penny had made Weiss feel bitter and disrespected, but she knew that the one person she could always talk to if she needed to was Ruby. So with this mountain of information about her father now nestled in her hands and a lot of painful conflicting thoughts swirling around her head, she intended to do just that, heading for the main hall where she knew Ruby would be so they could discuss what she’d found…and hopefully to make up.

Rounding the corner into the main hall, Weiss stopped in her tracks as she laid eyes on Ruby, talking with someone she couldn’t quite see through the crowd of people. She looked so happy just talking, and even through the noise of the crowd she could hear her distinct, cute laughter piercing through as if it were meant solely for her. A small smile formed on Weiss’ face as she stepped forward, passing through other partygoers as she made for Ruby…but then the object of her attention came into focus.

First she saw that distinct and full frock of red hair, a single strand sticking up in a small curl at the top. Then she noticed the emerald and black dress, the puffy shouldered white dress shirt beneath it and the long black boots that hugged her shapely legs.

Penny. Of course Ruby was talking to Penny.

Weiss stopped dead in her tracks as she watched Ruby talking with Weiss, still unable to hear what they were saying…but that didn’t matter. It wasn’t what they were saying that started to anger Weiss, but what Ruby was doing as they spoke. Touching Penny’s arm as she would bend over to laugh; tucking her hair behind her ears in nervous fidgets; the way she would tap her fingertips together in a shy, sheepish manner.

Ruby was full on flirting with Penny, who looked absolutely oblivious to it, and Weiss felt a pang of anger growing in her already pain ridden chest. She couldn’t exactly blame Ruby though; Ruby had long ago confessed to her teammates about liking Penny, but now that she was dating Weiss, even in secret, it felt…horrible. Painful.

Weiss grit her teeth and turned around, avoiding the prying gazes of party guests she passed and ignored the hushed whispers that began to fill the air around her. She rounded the corner into the back halls of the manor once more, looking around with murder in her eyes until they fell upon a dark-haired servant girl walking in the opposite direction of her.

“You there,” she called out as she began walking towards her, the servant jumping with shock before turning around to face her. “Would you come with me a moment?”

The servant looked scared as her eyes shifted back and forth. “ _I suppose that I can?_ ” The servant said…but at the same time didn’t; Weiss noted that the servant’s Scroll was in the breast pocket of their uniform and was speaking for her. Weiss thought it odd, but this wasn’t the first mute servant her father had hired; what surprised her most was that he was alright with her using her Scroll to speak, usually preferring the mute staff members to stay quiet and just do as they’re told. “ _How can I be of service?_ ”

“Just come with me,” Weiss said as she continued past the servant, heading down the hallways towards her bedroom. The servant did as she was told, Weiss not turning to see her following but could hear the footsteps behind her as they trudged through the hallways and eventually came to a large, white door. Weiss entered the room without hesitation, motioning for the servant to join her, and closed the door behind them.

“ _Am I in trouble for something, Miss?_ ” the servant asked from her position in the middle of the room as Weiss took a seat at the edge of her bed.

“No, you’re not,” Weiss said with a heavy sigh. “I’m just…I’m sorry, I just needed someone to talk to and…well…”

The servant looked hesitant for a moment as she scanned the room, eventually setting her gaze upon a chair and grabbing it, setting it up in front of Weiss and sat slowly. “ _Well, I am here to be of service to you, so I will help where I can._ ”

Weiss chuckled. “You don’t have to put on that proper act with me. If you’re serious about wanting to help me, especially with all the insane things that are clouding my mind, then we can just talk.”

“ _If you insist, Miss_ ,” The servant said with a soft smile, relaxing a bit in their chair though still appearing stiff and uncomfortable. “ _So…what is it that is bothering you and is there any way that I can help?_ ”

Weiss sighed heavily as she eyed the servant up and down. Something about how they were fidgeting and looked uncomfortable was triggering some alarms in her head, but she assumed it was because she was a new employee, and this was beyond the perimeters of what they may have expected the job to be. Weiss pushed her suspicions to the back of her mind as she leaned back, letting the words flow.

“Well, I guess the first thing I’m dealing with is my girlfriend, Ruby…she’s wonderful and I care about her deeply…but ever since we returned to Atlas it feels like I’m not a priority to her. I know that she’s had a crush on this other girl Penny for a long time now, and a little harmless flirting is fine since we’re not really public with our relationship, but it still just…it hurts to see just how _much_ she’s flirting with Penny, you know?

“And what’s worse about that is that I wanted to go and talk to her about all this, the video I found, my uncomfortableness…but then I saw her talking to Penny, and I got so…angry. I mean, they weren’t kissing or anything, but even just seeing her _flirt_ with Penny hurt me deep…I’m tired of feeling like the people closest to me are only going to hurt me in the end…”

“ _That’s certainly an understandable concern, Miss_ ,” the servant said as she shifted in her chair, Weiss noticing her glance towards the door quickly, but brushed it off as she continued.

“And then there’s just everything with my family…Father is…let’s just say he’s in a _lot_ of trouble, overbearing and an ass. My older sister Winter is nice enough to me but pushes me just as hard as father ever did, and Whitley is basically like a smaller, worse version of Father. I can’t believe that I’m related to these people, and I think it’s partly due to me leaving for Beacon that I can see them for who they really are now…and then there’s mother…”

“ _Were you not expecting to see your mother here at your home_?”

“I wasn’t expecting to see mother again at all, if I’m being honest. It’s not like I didn’t want to see her, but I think I would have wanted to see her again under more…agreeable circumstances. I suppose she did help me get what I needed, but it’s the things she said and…the way she looked…”

Weiss could feel a slight pressure begin to build beneath her dress once more as the thought of her mother’s body entered her mind once more. She cringed to herself as she tried to fight her desires and was thankful when the servant leaned forward cautiously, giving her something else to focus on rather than her curvy, voluptuous mother.

“ _Are you alright, Miss Schnee_?” the servant asked as she stood, crossing the small divide between them to sit next to her. “ _You look as though you’re in pain or discomfort_.”

“I’m…I’m alright,” Weiss lied as she took a deep breath, trying desperately to focus on the servant rather than her mother. That too proved to be a bit problematic though; now that the servant was sitting much closer to Weiss, she could see was an attractive young woman. Her short black hair framed her angular face nicely, and her servant outfit clung to her thin frame well, revealing most of the shapely body’s curves beneath. The pressure beneath her dress wasn’t going down as the servant leaned forward a bit, still looking at Weiss with concern as she brought a hand up to her forehead.

“ _You feel a little warm, Miss_ ,” the servant said, offering a soft reassuring smile, one that tugged right at Weiss’ heart. “ _Would you like me to fetch you some water or something to help cool you down_?”

“No no, I’ll be fine,” Weiss said as she leaned a little into her hand. The feeling of someone else’s hand on her, even if just her forehead, felt reassuring and comfortable… “I’m just…feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything.”

“ _I can certainly understand that feeling_ ,” the servant said as she leaned back, turning away from Weiss to stare ahead at the wall across from her bed. “ _I was nervous coming here, but being able to help someone in need is what I’ve always wanted to do, but since I don’t have the skills to be a Huntress, well…I suppose service to one of the most noble families in Atlas will do_.”

Weiss sighed deeply as she looked back at the servant, scoffing to herself. “I’m sorry…I just unloaded a _lot_ of personal drama onto you…”

“ _Oh no that’s alright_ ,” The servant said as she returned her attention to Weiss. “ _I will admit that I wasn’t expecting_ relationship drama _when you asked me to follow you to your bedroom, but as I said I’m here to help, so…_ ”

Weiss studied the girl closely. Something about how she smiled and spoke of wanting to help others…Weiss couldn’t help but feel something for this girl she’d only just met. In a way this girl reminded her a bit of Ruby, especially as she watched her blush as Weiss gave her more attention. It was then that Weiss noticed the young woman checking her out, and she enjoyed those big green eyes scanning her body up and down. And when those eyes eventually fell upon the tent forming beneath Weiss’ dress…

Weiss’ mind began to cloud over, the hormones of her growing arousal beginning to make her lose her composure a bit. “And, um…what exactly _were_ you expecting to happen in my bedroom?” Weiss asked softly, getting much closer to the young woman.

“ _It’s not proper of me to say_ …” Her breathing was heavy as she too leaned forward, her legs clamping together as her face flushed.

Weiss placed a hand on the young woman’s thigh, greatly enjoying the labored gasp that escaped the servant’s lips, almost as if they hadn’t spoken in years. “I think we’re past the point of being proper, don’t you?”

Weiss leaned forward the final few inches, latching her lips onto the servants with a sharp intake of breath as she pushed aside her concerns and let her horny mind take over. The servant girl jumped in surprise but slowly closed her eyes, bringing her arms up and wrapping them around Weiss’ neck. Weiss’ grip on the servant’s leg tightened as she tasted the girl’s sweet flavor, one that reminded her of ice cream, and the servant’s moans into her mouth made Weiss’ cock twitch with anticipation.

Thankfully she wouldn’t be left unattended to, as the Servant slowly moved one of her arms away from Weiss’ neck and traced her fingers down Weiss’ chest. Weiss felt herself getting more and more aroused just by the soft sensations of her delicate touches, but when those touches reached down to the bottom of her dress and slowly made their way underneath it, brushing against her inner thigh ever so delicately, she thanked whatever maker above that she had had a reason to come home for once.

As her fingers traced ever closer to the throbbing member, Weiss wanted nothing more than to rip off her clothes and the servants and have them both explore each other’s bodies. Her dainty fingers tracing Weiss’ inner thigh made her grip the girl’s thigh tighter still, and as she felt the back of the girl’s hand brush against the stiff shaft she let a moan of approval escape her lips into the servant’s.

“ _Does Miss like when I touch her_?” The servant’s Scroll said for her as they continued to kiss, her fingers slowly coming up and wrapping around the stiff appendage. Her grip was firm but a little lacking, and as her hand remained in place Weiss could tell that she was at least a little nervous. Weiss thought she’d give the girl a bit of encouragement, and as they continued to kiss and she held onto Weiss’ cock, Weiss reached up and grabbed a hold of her firm breast, loving the near silent moan that escaped into her lips.

“I think someone likes it when Miss touches _them_!” Weiss said seductively as she felt the servant begin to stroke her slowly, enjoying the feeling of the servant’s hand on her cock. “Do you want to please Miss?”

“ _I do, Miss_!” the servant said. Weiss only wished that she could use her real voice to say it; hearing the monotone voice of her Scroll saying things for her still got the job done, but she wanted to hear the desperation in her voice as she begged Weiss to dominate her. Still, she would take what she could get, and what she could get right now was a cute little servant who was diligently stroking her cock.

“Then what do you say we take this to the next step?” Weiss gently removed the servant’s hand from her cock and stood, swinging her leg around so she was almost straddling the servant. Her cock was now positioned directly in the girl’s bright red face, and she looked up at Weiss with those beautiful green eyes, her mouth open from breathing so heavily. It was a sight that Weiss hoped to keep fixed in her mind for a very long time, even if she felt a little bit of pain for how it reminded her of Ruby.

That pain was quickly cast aside as the servant leaned forward though, wrapping her lips around the tip of Weiss’ cock and moaning a soft, almost imperceptible moan as she tasted it. Weiss let out a loud moan of her own as her hand went to the back of the girl’s head, and as the girl began to gentle suck upon her cock, Weiss felt both relieved and like the pressure was only growing within her.

The girl knew what she was doing, that’s for sure. Taking more than half of Weiss’ length into her mouth with each push forward, her hands coming up and caressing at her inner thighs or gently massaging her balls. How she would occasionally remove the member from her mouth altogether and lick along the shaft, or the few times she would force herself as far forward as she could and let it rest for a moment in the back of her throat. All of this and more drove Weiss insane with desire, and as her grip on the servant’s head tightened she knew she was going to lose control.

Weiss was subtle at first as she began to wrestle control away from the servant girl, moving her hips forward each time she would take more into her mouth or making her cock stay a bit longer in her mouth than the girl may have liked. More than once the girl looked up at Weiss with those big eyes, almost like she was silently begging her to take control, and knowing that she could just as easily use her Scroll to tell her that she could somehow made her silence all the hotter.

Eventually Weiss couldn’t control herself any longer, and as her hands gripped the side of the girl’s head she thrust her cock as far into her mouth as it would go. She could hear the girl gagging on her length as it partially entered her throat, but both the smile on her lips and the lack of her Scroll’s monotone voice telling her to stop meant that Weiss was right to assume she was enjoying this. Not wanting to waste an opportunity, Weiss began to pull her cock out and thrust it back in, massaging the inside of this girl’s throat with her stiff member as she allowed Weiss to use her as a fuck toy.

“Fuck I needed this!” Weiss shouted out as she pushed herself even more forward, knocking the girl onto her back on the bed as she straddled her and pounded down her throat in the new position. The girl’s hands came up and grabbed a hold of Weiss’ behind, both as a way of grounding herself and to help encourage Weiss to continue, and just as Weiss was getting close to cumming she looked down at the girl and thought she saw a…shimmer.

Something about the girl’s face looked different, aside from the lack of color due to a cock being lodged in her throat. No, Weiss could have sworn that for a brief moment, one of her beautiful green eyes turned…pink…but only one of them.

The thought was fleeting as Weiss quickly approached her climax, pumping her cock deeper and harder into the girl’s throat trying to get her release. With her eyes closed and a clear goal in mind, Weiss thrust herself as hard as she could into the servant’s mouth, pressing her body hard against the bed and cumming down her throat.

But as she felt the first bits of cum leaving her cock, Weiss opened her eyes again just in time to see what looked like shattered glass shooting up from the servant girl’s face. Weiss’ eyes went wide as she came, moaning out of pleasure and slight fear, as the unmistakable image of the villain Neopolitan came into focus. Those brilliant green eyes shifted to her usual pink on the right and brown on the left, her short black hair grew and turned pink, and the maid’s outfit shifted into Neo’s stunning and fashionable attire.

Weiss fumbled backwards as she finished cumming, allowing Neo to sit up and lick her lips, staring at Weiss with a wicked yet lustful smile. “N-N-Neopolitan?! How did-“

Weiss was cut off by the fast-moving Neo, who sprang up off the bed with incredible speed and kicked Weiss down to the ground on her back. Weiss grunted at her sudden impact with the floor as Neo stood over her, slowly removing her pants and glaring seductively down at her.

“ _Now now,_ Miss,” Neo’s Scroll said snidely, the voice changing slightly to what Weiss assumed was Neo’s ‘normal’ voice. It was softer than the servant voice and significantly less monotone; Weiss assumed that it was because the voice wasn’t a synthetic voice like the previous one had been, but she had no way of backing that up. Plus, in the moment, she had more pressing matters to be concerned with, such as the known accomplice to Cinder Fall currently pantsless over her and bending down to rub herself against Weiss’ newly stiffened cock. “ _We wouldn’t want to waste an opportunity like this, now would we_?”

“Tell me what you’re doing here, Neo!” Weiss shouted up at her as Neo finally straddled Weiss’ cock, rubbing her wet hole against the shaft. Weiss tried to get up to get Neo off of her, but Neo was stronger and had the advantage, using her weight to keep Weiss down as she pinned her arms above her head.

“ _I have my reasons for being here_ ,” Neo said with a smile, moving her hips back and forth on top of Weiss as she bit her lower lip, her Scroll speaking sweetly into Weiss’ ear. “ _And right now, one of those reasons is to get fucked by this big cock_!”

Neo shifted herself forward until she was inches from Weiss’ face, her hand coming down and grabbing a hold of Weiss’ cock as she positioned it at the entrance of her pussy. Weiss could feel how wet she was from the brief little taps the tip of her cock made at Neo’s entrance, and despite who it was that was above her she really wanted to feel that wetness surrounding her cock.

Thankfully Neo was eager to get things started, and as she leaned down to plant a mocking kiss on Weiss’ nose, she lower her hips and slowly let Weiss’ cock enter her tight hole. Both girls moaned with pleasure, Neo’s moan sounding more like she was exhaling, and as her pussy molded around Weiss’ cock, she began to imagine what would happen should anyone find her there, let alone Ruby.

Neo began to move her hips on top of Weiss, shifting her cock inside of her only slightly as she smiled down at the white-haired young woman. As she began getting into the motions Neo removed her hat and let her pink hair fly free, making sure that Weiss couldn’t move beneath her as she began to strip on top of her.

“Are you – nugh- satisfied now?!” Weiss asked as she yelled up at Neo. “You got to ride my cock, so get off of me and face what’s coming to you!”

“ _I don’t think so, Miss Schnee_ ,” Neo said with a wicked smile as she began to pick herself up and drop back down onto her shaft. “ _I had my orders to come here and do something, but I’ve got a new mission now_.”

“Yeah, and what’s that?!”

Neo leaned forward, removing her hands from Weiss’ wrists and bringing the young girl’s hands up to her hips. “ _Getting fucked full of cum by the thick dick that that cute little silver-eyed girl Ruby seems to not appreciate enough_!”

Weiss’ eyes went wide as the realization of everything she’d told the servant girl came flooding back to her. That servant girl had been Neo all along, so now Neo, one of their greatest enemies, knew all her secrets. How she was dating Ruby, how she resented her family, and how she had a desire to lay with her own mother. Weiss’ face both drained of color and flushed as Neo got more into riding on top of her, Weiss’ grip on her hips tightening only slightly as she snapped back to reality.

In the midst of Weiss’ little daze Neo had removed her top, leaving her bare naked on top of Weiss as she rode her dick. Her small but perky breasts bounced each time she slammed her pelvis down onto Weiss, and the slutty, satisfied smile she wore gave Weiss an even greater satisfaction than she could have thought possible.

Weiss knew deep down that everything about this was wrong, from the fact the Neo was in her house on some secret mission to do who the hell knows what to how she was practically balls deep into her now, and yet the more Neo rode her and looked down at her with those mis-matched eyes, the more Weiss wanted this to not end. Sure she was effectively betraying Ruby, but damn if this woman didn’t have the tightest pussy she’d ever fucked!

As Weiss’ grip tightened even further on Neo’s hips, Weiss using the extra stability to begin thrusting herself up into Neo each time she’d drop down, ramming herself into Neo with each drop. Neo seemed to enjoy the extra attention, using her Semblance to make the Scroll moan more appropriately, and Weiss couldn’t help but get more into it thanks to the samples that Neo had available.

“ _How’s that feel, Miss_?” Neo said a little teasingly, the tone of the Scroll’s voice shifting only slightly to help convey the slight hint of sarcasm in her statement.

“I really needed this!” Weiss said loudly as she thrust into Neo again. “Ruby never wants to ride me! There’s only one way that this could possibly be better…”

“ _Oh_?” Neo asked with a genuine look of intrigue without stopping her riding. “ _And what might that be_?”

Weiss looked up at Neo, blushing slightly as she realized she’d said that out loud. She forced Neo down onto her lap as she forced herself to lock eyes with her, fully aware that she blushing furiously. “Oh well, um…It would be nice to maybe…fuck you in the ass? It’s something I know for _sure_ Ruby would never let me do, so…”

“ _Well why didn’t you say so_?” Neo said with a devious and delicious smile. She quickly picked herself up and scooted forward, thrusting her hips towards Weiss as she repositioned the cock at the entrance of her backdoor. Neo grinned down at Weiss as she let the tip enter her hole, Weiss letting out a long, drawn out moan of approval as Neo slowly began to lower herself down onto her cock again.

Neo’s asshole was tighter than her wet pussy, and as Neo’s ass clamped itself around her cock Weiss resisted thrusting up into her as fast as she could to try and speed things along. She knew that she wasn’t going to get to do this with Ruby anytime soon or even at all; the instant feeling of bliss that this gave her made her feel like she was going to become an addict, and even if that were the case she wanted it to last for as long as possible.

Neo had other plans, however; She was feeling too good right now to slow things down, and as soon as her body became accustomed to the size she began to ride Weiss and ride her hard. It was slow going at first given how tight she was, but once Neo loosened up she was practically slamming down onto the girl with each drop. Weiss was enraptured by the sensation, feeling her cock being squeezed as tightly as it’s ever been, and after only a moment she was already starting to feel like she was ready to blow.

Neo wasn’t making things any easier on her. The girl’s tight hole was giving her untold pleasure, but the way she looked down upon her with her heterochromia eyes, grinning ear to ear as she used Weiss’ dick for both their pleasure, gave Weiss a feeling she was previously denied thanks to her luxurious lifestyle. For the longest time she was the one in control of everything, but now, being dominated by a woman who was her enemy and on the brink of a climax, Weiss felt enraptured.

The realization of her feelings eventually caused her to finally cum, Weiss grabbing a hold of Neo’s hips and forcing her full length into her with one solid push. Neo let out a soft moan from her actual mouth rather than her Scroll, a soft, cute little moan that matched the sounds her Scroll produced, and she kept that ear to ear grin on her face as Weiss filled her hole with another load of hot, sticky cum.

When she was finally done Weiss felt limp, her arms dropping to the floor as she tried to catch her breath. Neo’s smiled faded only slightly as she stood, letting a little bit of excess cum dribble out of her expanded hole before stepping away to look down upon her more.

“ _So how was that_?” Neo’s Scroll asked with an air of confidence that matched her smile. “ _Satisfactory, I hope_? _Everything you had hoped it would be and more_?”

“That…was…incredible,” Weiss said between breaths, a dopey, almost drunkenly happy grin on her face.

“ _So what will you and I do next_?” Neo asked as she leaned forward, glaring seductively down at Weiss.

“I…don’t think we should do anymore,” Weiss said reluctantly as she stood, going to her bedside table and grabbing a small towel to clean herself off with. “We’re enemies…I mean, it was incredible, don’t get me wrong…but imagine what one of my teammates might say if they found out…Or what any of your accomplices may say or think about you?”

“ _Who the hell cares whose_ side _we’re on_?” Neo said curtly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.” _Sex is sex, and good sex is hard to find these days. And as far as accomplices are concerned, if you think I’m not going to brag about this to Emerald than you clearly don’t know me. Besides,_ _not all of us are as concerned with our image as you are, Weiss_. _That said, though…I’m_ always _concerned about my image…and_ you _should be too_.”

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked as fished her Scroll out of her pocket, fully ready to contact Ruby should she need backup.

“ _What I mean is that I can control my image_. _You already saw the Maid disguise I have, but my Semblance can let me become anyone_.”

Weiss looked up from her phone for a moment as she took in Neo’s words. “Anyone?”

Neo smiled wickedly, and right before Weiss’ eyes slowly began to transform. Her hips grew wider, her bust expanded, and her hair shortened slightly, the color fading into an almost snow white. Weiss was flabbergasted as she watched Neo slowly transform into her mother Willow, the disguised woman smiling wide as she stood naked before her.

“ _Anyone_ ,” Neo’s Scroll said softly, the voice indistinguishable from Willow’s. Weiss eyes went wide at the realization, and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight. Her finger was hovering above the button to call Ruby, her lips trembling as she tried to find the words to say.

For so long the more perverted side of her mind had fantasized about seeing her mother like this. About resting her head on her incredible chest, bending her over a counter and pleasuring the both of them with her cock, and just having that physical taboo connection with the woman who’d given birth to her. And while it wasn’t the real thing, she couldn’t deny that the sight was intoxicating, every detail she’d dreamed that it would be and more.

Neo noticed her hesitation, and with her wicked smile slowly fading into a motherly look of love, she raised her arms slowly as if to invite Weiss into a big, warm hug. “ _Come to Mommy_ ,” Willow said softly, mouthing the words as the Scroll said them to really sell the effect.

Weiss’ eyes went wide as she heard the words, her lip stiffening as she froze in place. After a few brief moments of not breathing as her body caught up with horny, hungry brain, Weiss rushed forward suddenly, practically tackling Willow onto the bed as she latched her lips onto the woman as she was wrapped up into the promised warm embrace.

Weiss could feel the grin on Willow’s lips as they wrestled tongues, Weiss’ hands getting very grabby as she tried to explore as much of her ‘mother’s’ body as she could. Willow tried her best to emulate a motherly embrace, cradling Weiss as best she could as the young woman explored her body, stroking her hair occasionally in a reassuring manner and the like. But the more she did it the more Weiss seemed to object to it…Willow wasn’t sure why until Weiss stopped kissing her.

“ _What’s wrong_?” Willow asked as Weiss stood. Weiss grabbed Willow’s hands and helped her up, and as Willow went in for a kiss thinking that’s where things were going, she was surprised when Weiss instead spun her about and shoved her forward onto her hands, her big, round, plump behind sticking up and inviting her in.

“You want to know what’s wrong?” Weiss said curtly as she slapped either side of Willow’s hips, clamping her fingers into her soft, malleable flesh as she slowly shoved her cock into her asshole. “What’s wrong is that I want to desperately fuck my own mother!”

“ _Then fuck me, baby_ ,” Willow said with a smile, enjoying this rare opportunity to roleplay.

“Shut up!” Weiss said as she reached forward, shoving Willow’s head into the bed as her cock sunk deeper into her hole. “You’re going to sit there and take my cock while I talk, got it?”

“ _As you wish, dear_ ,” Willow said softly as Weiss began to push and pull, sending her long, stiff cock into Willow’s tight hole.

“You know what else is wrong?” Weiss said suddenly as she got into a good rhythm of fucking her asshole. “The fact that Ruby is here with me and wants nothing more than to drop her panties for Penny! Fucking Penny!”

“ _This really – Guh! – gets you that bothered_?” Willow asked softly between breaths.

“Why wouldn’t it?! I love Ruby and I want to do so many things with her, and yet here I am fucking you instead because she would rather fuck a puppet than her own goddamn, big dicked girlfriend!”

Weiss began shoving herself harder and faster into Willow, causing the already nonverbal Neo to become even more so as she was concentrating more on keeping her Semblance intact over using her Scroll to talk. But Weiss didn’t care. She was going to vent and fuck and there was nothing Neo could do to stop her now.

For her part, Neo didn’t mind at all. It had been ages since someone had dominated her like this, either in the bedroom or in a fight, and the revelation of being so overpowered was a serious turn on she wasn’t aware she had. Even if it meant listening to a girl complain about her girlfriend or whatever, if it meant getting this kind of dick possibly on the regular she’d put up with worse!

“ _Tell me what you want to give her, baby_!” Willow managed to have her Scroll say as Weiss shoved her full length and nearly pulled it all back out before doing it all over again.

“I want to give her my thick cock deep in her tight little asshole and get nothing more in return than to look into those cute silver eyes of hers and make her feel like she’s never felt before! Give her what she deserves!”

“ _Yeah, give it to her_!” Willow managed to say as she came, her hips shaking as Weiss continued to pound into her. “ _Give that ungrateful girl everything you’re giving to your hot mother_!”

“I’ll fucking give her everything and more!” Weiss shouted as she thrust herself as deep as she could go, finally unloading into her asshole once more as she dropped down onto Willow’s back and let the cum pour out of her. She sat on top of Willow breathing heavily, faintly aware of Neo’s Semblance slowly fading as she began to feel lightheaded. She attempted to stand and was overwhelmed by her sudden lack of energy, her cock slipping out of Neo’s asshole as she stumbled backwards into the chair Neo had been sitting in previously.

She caught her breath in time to see Neo’s gaping asshole dribbling with some her cum, Neo standing and smiling over her shoulder at Weiss.

“ _That was fun_ ,” Neo said with her personal voice again, bending down seductively to grab her clothes as she tiptoed towards Weiss. “ _I’d love to be able to do this again sometime…and since our paths are_ inevitably _going to cross again, maybe we should make it easier to run into one another, hmm_?”

Neo bent down and fished around Weiss’ dress pockets, eventually pulling out her Scroll as she tapped at the screen. After a few moments of tapping she handed the Scroll back to a still exhausted Weiss, who merely smiled as she registered that Neo had put her personal number into it.

“ _Give me a call the next time you’re feeling particularly pent up,”_ Neo said as she made for the door, her Semblance kicking in once more to change her appearance. Weiss’ eyes focused long enough to see her become Ruby, and Neo made sure to accentuate her features lovingly as she opened the door before winking. “ _I think we can maybe even work out some of those issues you and silver eyes have been having_.”

Neo shifted quickly back into her servant’s disguise before closing the door, leaving Weiss to sit on her chair in the middle of the room. She looked at her Scroll once more, smiling to herself as she looked at the contact like a giddy schoolgirl just in time for her to receive a message from Ruby asking where she was.

Weiss got up and quickly responded, saying that she had a lot of information to get off her father’s computer without mentioning anything about Neo, and as she left her room she began to think about what her next encounter with Neo would be like, and she enjoyed all the varied and wildly unladylike possibilities that came to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think, and expect more to come very soon!
> 
> Want to Commission your own work? Message me on Twitter or shoot me an email for more details!
> 
> @Sir_Skullian - https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian  
> sir.skullian@gmail.com


End file.
